


Catching Thoughts

by murmured



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Making Out, Mind Reading, My First AO3 Post, Post-Game, Teasing, Tension, as this is borderline reader insert, no racial markers for oc, semi-public make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmured/pseuds/murmured
Summary: Marc isn't acknowledging her more 'suggestive' thoughts and it's frustrating. So she uses his mind reading abilities to her advantage... while other people are around.
Relationships: Marc Loewe/Nora Lewis, Marc Loewe/OC, Marc Loewe/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Catching Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through Marc's route I was thinking; "What if he heard a dirty thought." and this is the product of that.

Wind blew gently, his platinum hair blowing across his forehead and around his ears, golden earring glistening momentarily as it caught a ray of sunlight through the rustling leaves of the tree above them. His slender fingers turned the page of the book in his hand as his eyes continued running over the words printed on the beige pages, seemingly engulfed in the story. She had noticed his brows would knit ever so slightly as he concentrated and narrow his eyes as he read. And she loved watching as he did so, a little taken by his beauty. Her pen diverged from writing in her journal to sketching his lovely features, sharp in all the right places, but also soft on her eyes. She always felt this warm sense of contentment when they could sit there in silence, doing things separately but still in the comforting company of the other. And although he rarely gave her the satisfaction of knowing, he liked it too, immensely.

Her pen shaded parts of his hair, the curve of his neck, the loose collar of his shirt. She looked up to get another look at him. Right when she did his hand ran through his hair, and he stretched his back, neglecting the book for a short minute. Marc looked up at the sky, his eyes matching the vivid blue and taking in the scenery. Her eyes trailed down from his, as his shirt shifted in a way that revealed a glimpse of soft skin, catching her eye. Her focus quickly shifted to his rolled sleeves, his defined arms and pretty hands. Hands that would sneak their way around her waist when she least expected. He was many things. Sometimes cold, sometimes warm, sometimes hot with passion. At all those times she loved him, but these past few days she was hoping to get that last one going. It wasn’t that it’d even been that long, but lust was busy bugging and nagging at her thoughts. So much so she thought it was weird he hadn’t picked up on it yet. Usually when thoughts, like these or not, pestered her mind he would pick up on it. Unless… he was deliberately ignoring them.

She pretended to busy herself with her journal, but tried her best to focus on one thought, trying to ‘shout’ it at him and get him to notice, get him to react.  
‘I want to kiss you right now.’ she tried. But there was nothing. Not shocking, considering how mild that was, and a thought not so rare. ‘I want to straddle you and have your lips on mine.’ She tried again. This time there was a flinch that wouldn’t even be noticeable if she hadn’t been looking for it. He wasn’t exactly caught off guard, or shocked that she would try something like that. Marc had found it amusing and liked teasing her, until her thoughts silenced, a trick she’d picked up. He looked to her after giving it a minute, and watched her sigh and pack her small bag with her journal and pencil case before she picked herself up from the ground.  
“I’m going to head home, I’ll see you at the council meeting tonight.” She said, giving him a meek smile. One that he returned as he watched her walk away. He didn’t feel like this often… bad, maybe? From a mild feeling that she was… unhappy? He shook the thought and grumpily picked up himself and his book and then the blanket he’d given her to sit on. He dusted his pants off, and shook the blanket, blades of dried grass and twigs falling to the ground.

Later that night at the town hall bustling with cryptics, all chatting and catching up before the meeting started, Marc stood with his parents. Equally as tall and intimidating as himself, the Loewe family stood out, bordered by an air of nobility and refinement. Polite nods and modest smiles, they were friendly, but still nonetheless daunting. His mother frowned at her son, a hand placed on his shoulder as she spoke to him.  
“Are you alright, love?” she asked. She was a rather intuitive person, and an even more perceptive mother. Marc was an interesting child, but after a mere twenty years she knew him very well. Marc’s expression didn’t change but he let out a subtle sigh.  
“I’m fine.” He said, not doing a good job of selling it, but she knew not to badger him. If he wanted to share he would do it in his own time.

Spencer and Ally at her side, the three weren’t turning heads but when a certain tall sharp vampire was actively looking for her, she was the centre of his attention as she stepped into the room. She had yet to see him, to acknowledge him. Her hair was tied up neatly, the jeans and shirt she’d been wearing that afternoon had been replaced by a simple casual dress she didn’t wear all that often. His focus trained on her, Marc could also faintly smell the light floral perfume he’d given her. She stood at the door speaking to her brother and best friend briefly before they broke off.  
“He’s staring…” Ally whispered, as quietly as possible. She quickly dismissed the comment quickly and told them to hurry off. She finally turned to scan the room for Marc, almost immediately finding him. She walked towards him, not as excitedly as she usually did, even though she was always rather tame. His mother gave her a soft smile over his father’s shoulder.  
“It’s so nice to see you, dear.” She greeted, holding a gloved hand out and giving her hand a squeeze. It was kind of shocking to some, how accepting the Loewe family had been of their son dating a Fae influenced human. Of course there was a slight concern when they’d first learnt of the situation, but they had quickly come around to the idea, charmed by her and the way she made their son break into a smile, to show a warmer side to himself.

Marc watched quietly as she chatted comfortably with his parents, a lot more acquainted with each other now they’d been dating a few years. As he listened to the conversation come to an end, he reached to pull his girlfriend to the side, to get her alone for a second. But just before his hand met her arm a council member stood on the stage, announcing they were starting. She smiled up at him, leading him into the rows of chairs, following his parents. Marc wasn’t one for overthinking but he knew there were things left unsaid, or totally undiscussed, and wished to speak with her, alone. The voices, discussing whatever it was this meeting was about, were drowned out and he was concentrated on her. Her eyes trained on the stage, and although he had a suspicion she wasn’t actually listening, he still couldn’t hear her thoughts. Her hand reached out for his.

‘I want your hands all over me.’ The contact, her hand in his, he finally caught one of her thoughts. His eyes widened slightly, a little shocked with the first thought he’d heard since that afternoon. She was still doing this? She feigned innocence and gave his hand a squeeze. ‘I’m wearing your favourite set.’ His breath hitched in his throat. Her thumb ran over his hand. ‘I want to scream your name.’ Marc considered pulling his hand away, as her dirty thoughts found their way into his. But before he could, she pulled her hand back into her lap and sat innocently through the rest of the meeting. He tried to listen, but as he already found these meetings tedious and dull, her thoughts were very distracting. As the meeting came to an end, a very discreetly impatient Marc had offered his parents take their time, he was going to drive his ‘tired’ girlfriend home. His father peered over his shoulder at the wide eyed and awake girl chatting to an old friend, that purple haired boy.

“Okay, we’ll see you later.” His father said, leading his mother away. Marc turned to find her, but she wasn’t there. Elliot was now chatting to Shelley, and the girl he was looking for was gone. Before he could focus on finding her, her hand met his waist, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. She smiled innocently at him but his expression was less than happy. Her smile turned to a flat line when she realised that he seemed angry. She tilted her head. Marc’s hand gripped her wrist, and he dragged her out to the hallway. He wasn’t being aggressive or hurting her but he hadn’t done this for a long, long time. Her feet scurried along the floor, following his long strides. The light of the hallway was like a flash, and suddenly she was pulled into a supply closet.

“What are you doing?” she hissed. Marc had her pinned against the wall, like a distant memory from when they were first getting to know each other. “This feels like high school.” Silence. She was so caught up in the circumstances that she had only just realised that his face was an inch away from hers. His blue eyes glowed in the dimly lit closet as he watched her innocent demeanour falter beneath him. “Are you mad?” he cocked his brow at her question.

“You’d probably like that, huh?” he said calmly, slender fingers on her chin, tilting her face up as if to meet his lips. Her lips tried to connect with his but he directed his lips to her jaw, kissing lightly. She wasn’t sure what to do but she already feeling weak in the knees. “Where’d this come from, hmm?” She turned her face away. His fingers turned her face back to his. A small smirk dancing on his lips.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Oh?” He said, pulling away, standing up straight and fixing his shirt. “I guess I misread your intentions.” Marc’s hand met the cool metal of the door knob, swiftly opening it an inch or so before she piped up again.  
“Okay, okay. I…” she started, a hand on his arm, pulling him back to her. The light from the hall seeped into the closet and shone behind him as he faced her. “I don’t feel bad. It’s your fault for ignoring me.”

She expected him to continue badgering her about it, to have some witty frustrating retort. But instead his hand pulled the door shut again and before she could really process it, he was on her again, this time spending less time with the slow teasing, decided he’s wound her up enough. His lips peppered feverish kisses along her neck, one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her plush to him. His cologne smelt fresh and familiar. Having him so close was just what she’d wanted. Her lips were magnetic and the lips that were just on her neck quickly pulled back to her lips, moving together. Her teeth tugged at his lower lip and his tongue slipped into her mouth, dipping in for a taste and meeting her tongue. Their tongues brushing against each other as they twisted their necks, they moved together eagerly. Her hands snaked to rest on his shoulders as his rested on her hips, no apprehension when moving to grip her ass. Her dress was short enough for him to gradually get a hand beneath it, hand gliding along her soft skin. She smiled against his lips, more pleased than just compliant.

“Is this what you were looking for?” His words were breathed out softly against her ear, in a moment finally letting her catch her breath. She caught his line of sight and shifted her eyes up, as if thinking about her answer.  
“Kind of, but I’m thinking we should find somewhere a little more comfortable that I can find _exactly_ what I was looking for.” She murmured. He was a step ahead, already leading her out of the town hall and to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my first published work on AO3! Feel free to leave constructive criticism!


End file.
